Frostbite
by draco474
Summary: Being born in Fiore, Naruto is shown the extent of human cruelty and runs away from his home village. Once he runs away he meets the Ice Dragon Glacias and becomes her Dragonslayer. Naruto/FemHaku/Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter One of my rewritten Frostbite. There will be many changes in this story and the pairing will remain Naruto/Fem Haku /Mirajane and that is the most it will be. I repeat, this will not be a harem. One difference is that Naruto will be slightly older and born in the year of X760 and I think that is how old Mirajane is but I am not too sure and he will be much darker than in my original story. And yes Naruto will still be the Ice Dragonslayer. Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I will say it. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL PLUS ANY OTHER ANIME OR MANGA I ADD INTO IT. THANK YOU THAT WILL BE ALL.**

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

"**Dragon Speaking.**"

'**Dragon Thinking.**'

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

X760

Deep in the frozen tundras of northern Fiore lay a vast tundra that stretched for hundreds of miles and it was near impossible to cross in the center because of the massive ice storm that always devastated it. Many researchers had ventured into the storm to try and find out what powered it and where it originated from. The scientists that did venture into it were found days later on the outskirts of the tundra frozen in a thick block of ice and had expressions of horror upon their faces. These scientists were later unthawed and barely alive when they were asked on question, "What happened?" This question caused them to fall into cardiac arrest and die shortly after. The Wizard Saints then, after a few deaths, labeled the tundra as off limits and could only be accessed by Mages with permission from the council who had to be least S-Class.

Within this tundra there was rumored to be a being of immense power that was said to be able to freeze even the hottest of flames and withstand the coldest winds. Also this being was considered to be the cause of the storm that plagued the tundra, though they didn't realize how right they were. This being was Glacias, the legendary Ice Dragon, and the so called God of Dragons. This dragon was so powerful that it was rumored to be able to freeze the Flames of Ameterasu, fire that was said to be hotter than the sun itself. It's ice could easily freeze the Dragon Igneel's fire as they were no where near as strong as Ameterasu ever could be.

Only one Dragon could ever hope to match Glacias in power and this Dragon was Acnologia, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and Harbinger of Death and Destruction. But this Dragon could no longer match Glacias as it's strength was taken away when it was controlled by the Dark Mage Zeref. But one thing was unknown about these two Dragons. Acnologia was taught of human cruelty and gained all of it's hatred toward Mankind and all human's in general from Glacias who, among Dragons, held the title of Harbinger of the Ice Age and was the only Dragon that had never taken a Dragonslayer for itself. Yes even Acnologia had a Dragonslayer and this human betrayed it in the end and stole it's power, this human was Zeref, The Dark Mage.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

X764

A child was running through a forest frantically dodging trees and bushes to get away from it's attackers. One would ask why would a child be running and more importantly be attacked. Well this answer is simple, he is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was the unknown son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, two of the greatest Wizard Saints in history. Many would wonder why he is attacked if he even looks like either of the two famous mages, but he doesn't.

Naruto was an odd boy who had silver hair that didn't come from either of his parents, or his pale skin tone. But he did have bright blue eyes, that he aquired from his father. He had absolutely no features from his mother. Naruto commonly wore darker clothing, but only if he could find things or when he had to steal some, any other time he would wear almost nothing.

Now Konoha, the village in which Naruto lived, was situated at the edges of a a vast tundra. But for an odd reason was always warm as if it was situated hundreds of miles farther from the artic region. Not even the best scientists could explain this extraordinary phenomenon.

Now the reason Naruto was running from the village is because of his magic. Magic was frowned upon within his village for an odd reason and Naruto could never find out why. He may have be only five years old but he was as smart as someone two or three years older than he was. Naruto's magic was chilling whenever he felt it course through his body when called upon it. He assumed his magic was more closely attuned to ice than to anything else.

Now Naruto kept running from the village that he never called home and quickly headed into the tundra to escape any beasts that might roam the forest surrounding the village. As he ventured further and further into the tundra it kept getting colder and colder, but he pressed on and didn't stop in fear of being taken back to the village and be turned into a weapon.

As he pressed on Naruto quickly saw what looked to be an absolutely massive twister with shards of ice and lots of snow swirling within it. Then all of a sudden a jagged piece of ice entered cut through the back of his leg and caused him to fall and hit his head upon a rock which caused his vision to slowly fade to black. But, before he passed out he saw an image that would frighten most people, but left him in amazement before he blacked out.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

Naruto awoke within a cave and had no clue as to where he was. The cave was quite cold and had many jagged stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the one end of the cave was a massive pile of gold and was covered in a thick layer of than noticed that he was unharmed and seemed to be healed of any injuries that he recieved running away from the forest.

"**So you have awakened hatchling.**" spoke a gentle voice.

Naruto looked around in panic but saw nothing but ice. He then looked closer at a particularly large mound of ice and he gasped in a combination of shock, awe, and horror. The mound rose off the ground to reveal a beautiful yet terrifying dragon in all of it's glory.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"**I am Glacias, Master of the Northern Tundra and the Mother of Ice.**" replied the Ice Dragon.

"What are you going to do to me?" questioned Naruto.

"**Well I should freeze you within a block of ice and return you back to the edges of my land, but you have seen things no other hatchling your age should, even if you are human.**" replied the dragon.

Naruto contemplated what he was going to say next but was taken from his thoughts when Glacias spoke once again, "**Hatchling what do you think of your kind?**" asked Glacias.

"My kind?"

"**Yes, your species.**" Naruto was still confused as he was only four years old, "**What do you think of the human race.**" said Glacias in slight annoyance.

Naruto thought for a few minutes and then replied," I-I-I think that even though I am human, I wish I wasn't." stuttered the young child.

"**And why do you say that hatchling?**"

"It's because they fear what they don't understand and they hate what they fear, which causes them to lash out at the being that they hate." explained Naruto in wisdom beyond his four years of life.

This left Glacias impressed and she then said words that would change Naruto's life forever, "**Then it is decided, you have seen the truth about your species and I have seen that even though I hate the human race that some of your despicable species has seen as much as I have, then I will train you in an art that has never been used, I will train you to be the very first Ice Dragonslayer in existence.**"

Naruto was speechless and could only nod in acceptance.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

X769

It had been five years since Naruto ran away from Konoha, and it had been five years since he was accepted as the first Ice Dragonslayer. Glacias had admitted that she despised humans, but made an exception for him because he was young and had seen the cruelty man could cause at such a young age. Naruto didn't really think himself to be human, instead he thought more of himself as a hybrid between human and dragon.

He had also taken being a Dragonslayer to a whole new level. To do this he had to create a lacrima made out of one of Glacias's scales and injected a little dragon blood into his veins. These two things had caused him to become more dragon-like in appearance and personality.

Because he used the blood of Glacias, he had gained more power over the cold, which was what Glacias actually used to control ice, and had gained some of her personality. As in he hated humans, but nowhere near as much as she did, with him being the only exception. This also had some unseen side effects, such as the common Dragonslayer attributes, which was more dragon-like eyes and sharper claws and teeth, along with more resistance to damage. Then there were the unseen side effects, which included the unnatural ability to learn his Dragonslayer skills much faster, the ability to form wings out of ice, and a draining skill to form an exoskeleton of ice around his body that was in the shape of a dragon.

With his rising skill in the Dragonslayer arts he started to invent techniques that honestly surprised him and his draconic mother. Using his skills he reinvented the storm Glacias caused within the tundra, albeit a weaker and more controlled version. Many techniques he invented included: Ice Dragonslayers Sub-Zero Blizzard, which changed the landscape around him into a copy of the tundra around him, Ice Dragonslayers Ice Bomb, which did exactly what the name implied, it formed a giant ball of ice which exploded when the magic supplying it stopped, though Naruto could place magic within it to detonate it at random time by removing any magic within it, and the final technique he made was the Ice Dragonslayers Beast Animation, which caused any ice within the techniques range to come together and form small dragons of ice and savagely attack his enemy. Naruto kept from killing, but he wasn't afraid to, because the Magic Council forbids it. Naruto thought this was stupid because if a dark mage were to be arrested, they might have the power to break out later, even though the magic council used runes to stop all magic within the barrier but events within the barrier could be affected by the outside. This was the one weakness to Rune Magic.

With his ability to create wings he could take to the air but he couldn't stay in the air for long as the wings had a time limit, but he was working on increasing the time limit, but was nowhere close to achieving this. Also the wings were nearly indestructable, but weighed down his body and caused him to move slower while on the ground. They also had the unique ability to absorb weak attacks and were only able to lessen the power of stronger attacks against him.

With the exoskeleton he could create was much like an armor made of ice and when combined with his Ice Wings it created a set of armor that could fly short distances. He could also make the armor somewhere around him and, if he was correct, around an ally. When the armor was created off of him, it drained his magic reserves and required great focus and concentration to keep it from falling apart.

With these skills he was quickly becoming a powerful mage, but since he was only nine years old, he couldn't perform most attacks very well because of his smaller frame and build. Since he was only nine years old he was quite short but tall for his age. Standing at a little over five foot he had an athletic build and had a great resistance to colder temperatures because of his magic and his status as a Dragonslayer. His silver hair reached down to his shoulders and had spikes jutting out at irregular intervals and random directions. Most of the time he wore a grey shirt with dragon wing designs on the back. His pants were baggy and had protection runes that repaired any minor damage to any clothing he wore at the cost of a small amount of his magic. He commonly wore gloves and had a katana stra

pped acrossed his back. His gloves were a present from his mother and were made of made of her very scales. The katana was another gift and was made of a metal long thought lost to the world. The metal's name was adamantium and was an indestructable and was incredibly hard to forge. The katana's hilt was black and had a diamond within it's pommel that had a slight glow to it. The blade was a gleaming silver and exuded an aura of mist that was cold to the touch.

Naruto was currently training and honing his skills when he heard his mother land beside him. He looked over at her and paled when he saw a wicked grin on her face.

"Kaa-san what are you going to do to me?" asked a scared Naruto.

"**My dear Naruto-kun today is when you learn how to achieve the next level of the Dragonslayer Arts. You will learn to achieve Dragon Force.**" replied the Ice Dragon.

Naruto grinned at her words but then paled when he thought about how he might achieve this powerful state. His mother was vicious when she trained him. She usually caused him to be out for days and have scars on his body from it, though they healed quickly due to his Dragonslayer status. This training carried on for days and eventually led them to the edge of the tundra where they soon took a rest, mainly for Naruto who may have had massive amounts of stamina, but had nowhere near as much as his dragon parent. While they were resting, the two heard a scream that sent chills down Naruto's spine, as it reminded him of his torment at the hands of Konoha.

Naruto took off while his mother sat and thought about what acts of human cruelty could cause that kind of scream. As Naruto arrived at the outskirts of a tundra he saw a young girl at about his age, perhaps slightly older. The young female had black hair that reached to the middle of her back and was quite shiny and well taken care of. She wore a robe that was a few sizes too small and had holes and cuts on it and looked to be about to fall apart. She was being attacked by a few of the civilians from Konoha and he quickly saw red. She looked at him and widened her eyes when he mumbled, "Ice Dragon's Frozen Wind."

The girl watched as the magical wind wrapped around her attackers and knocked them away with force that stunned her from a seemingly harmless breeze. She watched in small amounts of glee as her attackers were quickly beat into unconciousness. Once her last attacker was taken out, she turned to her saviour and blushed a little at him.

"Are you okay..."

"Haku." said the now known Haku.

"Are you okay Haku?" asked Naruto.

"I am now, thanks to you." she replied.

"Yeah, your welcome, oh and I'm Naruto."

Naruto was about to start up a conversation with the girl he rescued when his mother landed beside him and caused Haku to gasp.

"**It seems we have a new addition to our little family.**" said Glacias, who decided that Haku deserved to be raised with Naruto, as she had felt the truth about the human race.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have been busy with school and have not had time to write anything. Now many people believe that Naruto is too strong, well he is strong but he will have many tough fights and will lose some. I even got a flame about it. Also, I forgot when canon started, but this was rectified when I recieved a review telling me when. Canon probably won't start for another 2 chapters or so. When canon starts in X784, Mirajane will be 18, being born in X766. Naruto and Haku will be 24.**

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

"**Dragon Talking.**"

'**Dragon Thinking.**'

"_Magic being used._"

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

X770

It had been a year since Haku had been saved by Naruto and the two were enamored with each other, they never left the other unless they had to bathe or when Naruto was taken away by Glacias to train. Haku turned out to also have an affinity for Ice Magic and had found a book within Glacias's cave that haf the techniques for Godslayer Magic. Glacias was surprised because she had forgotten that that she owned that book. Her Godslayer training was slow without a teacher, but Naruto usually offered to be a training dummy and often sustained many injuries due to the Lost Magic's power.

"_Ice Dragonslayers Roar!_" shouted Naruto as multiple shards of ice blasted from his mouth and headed toward his mother. She easily blocked the roar with her own more powerful one and watched as it was quickly dodged by Naruto who wasn't allowed to eat any ice.

"_Ice Dragonslayer's Iron Fist!_" shouted Naruto once again as his fist was encased in ice and he swung it towards his mother who just took the blow, but winced at the power behind the attack. Dragonslayer Magic afterall was meant to defeat dragons.

Glacias roared and summoned up a small ice storm and sent it towards Naruto. As the storm approached, Naruto contemplated on what to do. He could either try to dodge and possibly get sucked into the storm or he could take it head on and recieve the same results as his first option. Naruto sighed and took his chances at dodging. He then remembered he could make wings and took off into the air.

His mother noticed this and did the same thing. Naruto was quickly caught unawares when the massive tail that belonged to the one who raised him slammed into his side and sent him straight into a frost covered boulder.

"**I win Naruto.**" spoke the Ice Dragon.

Naruto just groaned in response and then said, "Did you have to knock me into a boulder?"

Glacias then replied, "**It helps your endurance and it is supposed to make you remember to not go into an enemies domain unless you have to.**"

"I did have to." said the beaten Dragonslayer.

"**That is true... But still, that is your lesson for the day.**" replied Glacias.

Naruto was about to respond when Haku came running to him and tackled him to the ground and started to look for any lasting wounds. Finding none she sighed in relief and glared at the dragon who hurt her saviour.

Haku had changed a little over the past year since she was saved. Her hair was now down to the middle of her back. She still wore a robe and it reached down to her ankles, but didn't impede her movement at all. It was a dark silver and had black trim at the bottom, on the ends of the sleeves, and on the collar. It had a dragon design on the back with the dragon's wings wrapping around to the front in a protective manner.

Naruto got back up and checked to see if any runes were damaged, and if any were, to repair them. Finding none he pushed some excess magic into his attire and waited for them to repair themselves. Once finished, Naruto did one last check over and decided that he would go to a nearby village and buy some food for them to eat. Naruto asked Haku if she wanted to go and quickly recieved at a reply that left him in dread. They would be going shopping...for clothes.

Naruto and Haku arrived in a nearby village an hour later and were soon headed toward the clothing stores, with Naruto being pulled by Haku. Naruto didn't bother at trying to stop Haku as it would only worsen the fate about to befall him.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

About a week later Naruto found a strange egg in the tundra he called home. The egg was a deep gold color and had many black, silver, purple markings covering it. Glacias was about to scold her son when he said that the area was covered in snow and they actually hadn't had a decent storm for about a week. When Naruto asked his mother what kind of egg it was she said she had an idea but told Naruto to wait until it hatched.

Glacias was surprised that Naruto took surprising care of the egg. He did get one hint from his mother when she said that since the egg was in the tundra, then it didn't need much warmth.

Naruto and Haku were usually found taking care of the egg when they weren't training, which meant that they were completely destroyed by the Ice fights usually destroyed the terrain around them, and many people who wandered close enough, when the storm wasn't active, wondered what happened.

Th egg hatched a few weeks later, and what hatched from the egg surprised even Glacias as she had not seen any of them for decades. The new hatchling happened to be a Wyvern, they were the smaller cousins of the dragons, but could get as large as a small dragon. The Wyverns were almost wiped out years ago by the Magic Council because they feared that the smaller dragons would get as powerful as their larger, and much more deadly cousins.

The thing that surprised Glacias more than it being a Wyvern egg was what type of Wyvern it was. This hatchling was a Royal Sky Wyvern. These Wyverns were the most targeted species after the whole line of Void Wyverns were wiped completely out. The Void Wyverns were so powerful that they could rival, and sometimes surpass the power of weaker dragons. All Wyverns also had the ability to understand any language, be it human or animal.

The Royal Sky Wyvern had a unique ability to absorb a small amount of magic from any spell that hit it. This was the main way of feeding these Wyvern other than letting them drain magic directly from the body. This was ill advised as when they were larger they needed vast amounts of magic to survive. This also earned them the name Vampire Wyverns. There were many drawbacks to them eating magic. Three things could happen which are: they could possibly get addicted to a certain type of magic, they could only eat a certain amount of magical energy a day, and they could only eat three different types of magic. The third was a major drawback as the serpents would only live by themselves with their owners or their mate. This meant that only one Wyvern could live with a mage, which caused the Wyvern to usually be able to only eat two extra magic types, one which is always their owners type and the other two could be anything. With the ability to absorb magic, came the only chance for the serpent to use the magic it absorbed, at a price of course. For one it could only do this with one type of magic, and the power of any spell or technique used was drastically lowered in power. This could be overcome with time, but took most of the Wyvern's lifetime.

Wyverns were rarely seen with humans as they soon learned to stay away from human settlements. But, after a particularly powerful mage owned a Wyvern happened to get inducted into the Wizard Saints, the hunting of these nearly extinct creatures was soon stopped and prohibited, which saved the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of this smaller draconic race. Now only Wyverns that continuously attacked humans after many warnings were taken care of by at least A-Class mages, as the weakest adult Wyvern was quite powerful and not to be trifled with.

Now the colors of the small hatchling were quite common for this particular breed. Much like it's egg, the Wyvern was a deep gold, with light silver seperating each scale. Each talon on the serpent was purple, which Naruto thought odd, and small purple markings on it's head where horns would grow. The serpent's eyes had silver pupils with an obsidian black slit going down the middle. It also appeared to be a male. Naruto was glad as this as it evened out the gender problem in their unlikely family.

As the hatchling looked around, the first being that it laid it's eyes on was Naruto. The Wyvern growled cutely, as it was only a baby, and quickly tackled the young Dragonslayer. This caused the unprepared Naruto to fall on his back and watch as the serpent glowed and fed on his magic energy. Naruto was amazed at the baby Wyvern, who had filled up on his magic, look content and quickly fall asleep.

Naruto rearanged the Wyvern to his lap and sat up. Haku, who was just as shocked, squealed quietly, as to not wake the sleeping reptile, and quickly rushed to Naruto to pet the small Wyvern as it slept. This caused Naruto to laugh and was quickly glared at the female petting the sleeping hatchling on his chest to make him shut up.

Haku then asked a question that Naruto was wondering as well, "What is the Wyvern's name?"

After pondering over her question for a few minutes, Naruto replied, "His name shall be..."

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and late update, but I couldn't decide a proper name for the serpent. Now if anybody wants to, you may suggest a name for it. Also, if anybody wants, you can draw a picture for this story and the baby serpent. I would appreciate this very much. And please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have access to a computer every other week and that is the only time I can type. Also I have fixed the last chapter and changed it from serpent to wyvern, as I find it much better than serpent and that serpents don't have limbs. Thanks to Deltablacknaruto for bringing this up. And his name shall be Sora as it was my favorite among the reviews. Also you can put up a type of magic for Sora to absorb. I have already chosen one of Sora's types, which leaves one extra slot to be filled, but will not be the type he will use. I will also add one other Naruto character to the story, but that will be all that I will add. Now onto chapter three.**

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

"His name shall be Sora." answered Naruto to Haku's question.

"Oh, I see you named him after his species names, Sky." replied Haku.

"**Very clever Naruto, but once he is old enough he will be trained with you two.**" spoke Glacias while slightly startling the two who forgot she was there.

"I know Kaa-san, but right now he is young and needs protection." said Naruto while handing the sleeping wyvern to Haku who was desperately wanting to hold the hatchling."

"**Oh and Naruto, since he fed on your magic, he can't feed on fire magic as it wouldn't combine with your magic very well inside of him.**" said Glacias, who had forgotten that bit of information when she told him about the species abilities.

"Okay Kaa-san, I will make sure he doesn't eat any fire magic." replied the silver haired mage.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

It had been two weeks since Sora had hatched and the young wyvern had grown slightly. Thanks to the potency of Naruto's magic, Sora had grown slightly faster than his race usually did. At a little over two feet long, the young wyvern had grown exponentially compared to the barely a foot long after he had hatched. Sora was also a proud creature, something he had taken from Glacias, who was proud of herself being a dragon.

Sora may not have had wings but he loved to fly, he achieved this by getting on Glacias' back whenever she flew. Sora had wanted to start training as he had a gleam in his eye whenever he saw either of the two who took care of him train, but was kept from training by Naruto who said that in another month he would start getting trained, but for now he simply layed in the cave or ran around it in order to strengthen his muscles. Many would think that this is cruel to make anything barely two weeks old do anything strenuous, but wyverns were able to strengthen themselves at an early age and then one of the magic's that he would used once he absorbed it and it adjusted to his body. The young wyvern decided that he would not use Ice Magic, as it would be unnecessary with two Ice Mages and an Ice Dragon in their group.

Naruto had learned a few techniques but hadn't mastered them, which Glacias wouldn't teach him more until he did. Haku meanwhile had hit a hard spot in her training with god slayer magic. She didn't have the necessary reserves for the next tier of techniques the book supplied. To get past this, Haku had to increase her magical reserves to almost to Naruto's level, which was quite large.

Glacias revealed days later that many dragons were taking humans to be their dragon slayers. This amused Glacias as these dragon slayers would be at nowhere near the power of Naruto, that is until she heard one thing that she would never expect, Acnologia had taken a dragon slayer. This was as shocking as herself taking one but was a close second. When informed of this Naruto decided that he would need more training to face him if he ever had to, which was likely as Acnologia had a small grudge against Glacias, and would love to humiliate the Ice Dragon by having his dragon slayer beat Naruto. This might happen as Acnologia was brutal, even by her standards, and was likely to be extremely harsh on the one who he trained.

Glacias did discover that he was also from Konoha, which Acnologia had for some odd reason destroyed, which made Naruto quite mad as he wanted to get at least some payback on the village that beat him. Glacias asumed that it was because of the child's personality, which was dark and broody, and slightly arrogant, which she knew would only grow in time thaks to Acnologia also being quite arrogant. Once Glacias told Naruto about this he had a suspicion at who he was, but then decided that he would beat Acnologia's dragon slayer to humiliate the Apocalypse Dragon.

Glacias had agreed with Naruto's decision to up his training and started to become even harsher in her training, but as usual Naruto took it head on and excelled in his training. Glacias started to think he was a dragon in human skin, but then remembered he had some of her blood in his veins, along with a lacrima made of one of her scales. This would definitely increase his ability to understand dragon slayer magic.

Along with Naruto's increasing power he had started to develop a draconic side that would continuously fight him for dominance of the body, which would no doubt cause much chaos to Fiore, it was also amplified by him being the dragon slayer of an immensely powerful dragon, and the inclusion of her blood and magic only made it more powerful. She worried that his darker emotions would take magic from him and develop a body for it to stay in. If this happened she would have no choice but to destroy Naruto, and therefore taking out the draconic side with him. She didn't want to but if it did happen, as it would save most of the world.

XxoooooooOoooooooxX

A month later Naruto was found fighting his dragon parent in a big brawl. Naruto was jumping and dodging many attacks after him such as: roars, shards of incredibly sharp ice, a rare boulder, and sometimes a bite that would bisect him if it hit. After many failed attempts by Glacias, she decided that she would use more than ten percent of her power against him. She then quickly sped up, much to the surprise of Naruto, who wasn't prepared for this slammed into him with her tail. this caused Naruto to go flying away and bounce off the ground a few times. NAruto quickly recovered and decided to stop limiting himself by not using magic.

"_Ice Dragon Slayer's Roar_!" yelled Naruto as a massive amount of ice propelled to incredible speeds by magic and headed toward the waiting Ice Dragon.

Glacias cursed under her breath for teaching Naruto how to increase the power of the attack and had to negate it with one of her own. This made Naruto smirk at making her have to use magic, after all she bet him that she wouldn't use magic to beat him. Glacias realized this seconds after Naruto did and decided that she would give him a beating for making her lose a bet.

While Glacias mused over what to do, Naruto decided that while she was momentarily distacted he would get a quick attack on her.

"_Ice Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique: Sub-Zero Ice Cannon!_"yelled Naruto as he formed a giant ball of ice in front of him, but at a high magic cost, and launched it at the supposedly distracted dragon.

While Glacias was surprised at the ferocity of the attack, she knew the weakness of it. The dragon formed a large semi-circle made of the frozen ground and ice in front of her and watched in satisfaction, and mild amusement, as the ball of ice hit the top of the structure and was then redirected at the exhausted mage who had just enough time to punch it and yell out a quick, "_Dragon Slayer's Iron Fist!_" to destroy the deadly object heading at him.

Naruto collapsed in exhaustion after the use of a high powered technique and another one to stop it in quick succession. He then noticed a shadow loomin over him and gulped at the tail heading straight for him to end the fight when he heard, "_Ice God Slayer's Frozen Shield._" which stopped the attack dead in it's tracks but quickly shattered after the powerful blow to it.

Naruto sighed in relief at having to not endur the surely painful blow. Glacias growled in annoyance but did nothing as a god slayer and a wyvern quickly rushed to his side, one to check up on him, and the other to get a small snack, though he didn't take too much as Naruto was currently low on magic at the moment.

Haku had recently taken up healing magic to heal her savior when ever him and his mother got too involved in a fight and for later once they traveled the world as Glacias wanted them too. They both knew there was something else going on with the Ice Dragon, but decided that they would respect her privacy and wait for her to tell them. They both just hoped that Naruto would finish his training before they both knew she would have to leave, and Haku would have her book with her so she could still learn many new techniques. After all they both did research on all dragon slayers and noticed that the dragons would all leave their children at the same time, though how long they stayed with them varied.

As Naruto limped back to the cave, as when he got hit with Glacias' tail he injured his leg and Haku needed to for him to relax to heal the wound, and for some reason he felt much safer in the cave and relaxed much more easily in there too. As they got to the cave Haku asked him a question when Glacias had flown off to hunt for some food as the two mages were occupied at the moment, and had taken Sora with her to teach him how to hunt.

"Naruto-kun when do you think that your mother will leave for whatever reason?" asked the female god slayer while healing Naruto's leg.

"Well I don't think it will be too soon, but it will be within the next ten years." answered Naruto who sighed in relief as the pain in his leg lessened."

"**You two are right you know.**" spoke Glacias as she returned with a large deer in her jaws, "**All dragons will be recalled soon and you will have to leave, I shouldn't even be telling you this but since you already figured it out then I don't see a problem with you knowing.**"

"When will you be leaving?" asked Naruto who was saddened at their suspicions being true.

"**This time it will be in about seven years or so.**" replied Glacias who didn't want to leave her children,"** But we will have finished your training to the point where most mages will have trouble facing you, but there are many mages out there that will most likely be as powerful or possibly even more so that will be able to beat you, even with my full training.**"

This caused Naruto to wonder at how powerful some mages are and if he truly was prepared to enter the world that wasn't the tundra.

"**But I do have a gift for the both of you that will help you defeat these mages, but will also make your training that much harder.**" spoke the Ice Dragon as two blocks of ice rose from the ground and had a set of clothing in each one.

Naruto and Haku headed toward the Ice and watched as it melted and yet the water didn't touch the clothes, a small show of how much control Glacias had over her element.

In the one that Naruto walked to was a set of what to be looked like armor. Once he got closer he saw that it was indeed armor and was made of a blue ice-like material. The material was made of the finest, and toughest, leather and had many runes etched ito the clothing. He recognized many as protection runes, but there were many he didn't recognize or even comprehend. The bottoms of the armor were made of the same ice-like material and leather and had the same runes on them also.

Haku approached hers and gasped in surprise as the melting ice revealed a magnificent silver colored robe. It also had many of the runes like Naruto's had and was made of a very sturdy but soft cloth that she had only heard about, but never seen. There was a barely noticeable pattern in the cloak but she quickly found and gasped at the beauty of it. She couldn't even begin to describe what she saw as every time she blinked it appeared to be a different pattern.

"**These are made of the finest materials around and will protect you at the cost of your magic, depending on the power of the spell and how much magic you have. But there are drawbacks to these such as that you will lose magic every time you are hit and that when worn it slightly decreases the power of your magic, but when taken off it slightly increases their power for a short time."**

"Kaa-san, what type of material is mine made of?" asked Naruto who was wondering what the ice-like material was.

"**That Naruto is stahlrim, it is naturally enchanted ice that is rarely ever found. The stahlrim itself is incredibly hard and dense, but light weight. Haku, your's is made from a equally rare sheet of fabric that provides a large amount of protection for such a light material, the fabric itself is made from silk that is naturally enchanted as it is made, and then once again as it is weaved into this form.**"

The two were astonished at their gifts and quickly thanked the Ice Dragon profusely and promised to take good care of them. But little did they know that the next few years was going to get much tougher than they possibly imagined.


End file.
